herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shazza
Shazza is a dingo and major protagonist in the video game trilogy Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, being a mechanically-gifted ally and the girlfriend of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. Attributes and History Shazza’s background is mostly unknown for certain, although she has a younger sister named Naomi who manages a Bunyip (mecha) shop in the third game. She has a mechanical bent, such as seen in the first game when she repairs her truck (with Ty keeping the lizard enemies off her back, of course) and is just as efficient of a mecha pilot as Ty can be. However, the first and third games both involve missions where she is kidnapped and must be rescued by Ty. Overall, Shazza is a valuable ally to Ty and his associates. She also affectionately refers to Ty as “Possum”. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' Shazza appears as a main character, firstly needing assistance in keeping lizard enemies away from her while she fixes her truck. For succeeding, she gives Ty a Thunder Egg needed for powering Julius’ Talisman-finding machine. Later on, she helps collect the final Talisman but is abducted by Boss Cass’ bat underling Shade. Ty defeats Shade and rescues Shazza from harm. The dingo managed to keep the Talisman in her possession and got it safely to Ty. After Ty defeats Boss Cass and repositions the Talismans, Shazza is present when his parents are returned from the Dreaming. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' Shazza becomes a member of the newly-formed Bush Rescue group to combat Boss Cass. During the game, she joins the effort to thwart Boss Cass' latest plan of abducting residents of their hometown Burramudgee for his plan of making "Uber-Frill" soldiers with the application of mammalian blood to the cold-blooded reptiles. Piloting her own Bunyip, they defeat two of Cass' monsters. While Ty confronts and defeats Cass, Shazza and Sly rescue the Burramudgee residents from Cass. In the end, all three are given medals for their efforts. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' At the beginning, Shazza and Ty are summoned into the Dreaming by the Bunyip Elder to undergo training and remove the Quinkan that attack the area. After accomplishing this, Shazza and Ty return through a portal back home. Unfortunately, the two are separated when a Quinkan breaks through the portal and attacks. While Shazza made it back immediately, it is six months before Ty returns. By that time, Burramudgee is overrun and devastated by Quinkan and zombified frill lizards. However, she is glad to see her boyfriend again and joins him in confronting the menace. Like in the first game, Shazza is abducted, this time by the Quinkan. To get her location, Ty performs some tasks for Boss Cass to acquire her whereabouts. She is found in the possession of the dragon-like Quinkan beast Dragonquin. Ty defeats the monster, forcing it to flee and release Shazza. She reveals the Quinkan's intention of paving a way for their leader the Quinking. By the end of the game, she accompanies Ty, Sly and a reformed Fluffy only to be caught and held hostage by Boss Cass. However, Cass' attempt to kill Ty fails when Fluffy takes the hit, dying in the process. At the end, she helps uphold Fluffy's memory as a heroine. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:In Love Category:Female